


Meet Dr. Vries

by angwe



Series: Tick ... Tock ... Bat ... Clock [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angwe/pseuds/angwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Freeze is a stasis expert in a clockpunk world without cryogenics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Dr. Vries

Tick. Sometimes this city gets - tock - to me. Gets under - tick - my skin. Tock. It won’t just leave me - tick - alone. I dream of - tock - ways to get back - tick - at it for all - tock - the madness it won’t - tick - share with the others. Tock. All those - tick - little people scampering - tock - about their insignificant lives, - tick - just begging for - tock - someone to make them - tick - a little more interesting - tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick. I should be - tock - annoyed that he’d - tick - read me so well - tock - and that he thought - tick - his little gift would - tock - get to me. Tick. Tock. But I suppose - tick - it’s a good sign - tock - of how strong our relationship - tick - is that he’s giving me - tock - powerful gifts. Tick.  
“Joker?”  
Tock.  
“Dr. Fries?” Tick.  
“What, exactly, did you need?”  
Tock. Another fast talker. Tick. Too much time - tock - with the Bat? Tick. Always so - tock - tetchy with me - tick - too. Wonder if he’s - tock - got some memories - tick - still frozen into - tock - that scientific brain of his - tick - remembering - tock - old offenses too well. Tick. Tock. Wouldn’t surprise me. Tick.  
“The Bat gave me - tock - this little token - tick - the other day.”  
“I’m assuming - “ Tock. “- that was before you checked out?”  
Tick. Observant, but then - tock - he is a scientist. Tick. Tock.  
“So what do you want - ” tick “ - me to do with it?”  
Tock.  
Tick.  
“I’ll check it for - “ tock “ - hidden mechanisms, but - “ tick “ - is there anything specific - “ tock “ - that you suspect?”  
“Tick. Just the, tock, usual tracking mechanisms. Tick. Maybe something, tock, designed to, tick, incapacitate me. Tock.” I can see him, tick, wince each time I, tock, vocalize the internal, tick, mechanisms. Tock.  
“Right. Going to have to put it - “ tick “ - in stasis to get any - “ tock “ - good readings out of it.”  
Tick.  
Tock.  
Oh dear. Tick. The stasis chambers - tock - have been multiplying. Tick. My dear little - tick - time-tinkerer seems to have - tock - gone through a bit of a - tick - tock - high production phase. Tick. Oh. Oh. Tock. There are so many - tick - of the beasts. Tock. In such a wondrous - tick - array of sizes, - tock - he could match the bat - tick - stasis field - tock - for bat-device. Tick.  
Tock. What is taking so - tick - long? Tock.  
“Ah. Here it is.”  
Tick.  
“You have the necessary - tock - instruments?” Tick.  
“Yes.”  
“Tock. Pity. I could use - tick - a little air. Tock.”  
“You could always try - “ tick “ - a nice walk.”  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.  
“Sorry, what am I saying?”  
Tick.  
“I’ll leave you to it. Tick. I’ll be back in two - tock - hours. Precisely.”  
“I’ve no doubt.”  
Tick.  
Tock. I leave our dear doctor - tick - with his springs and gears - tock - to see what I can’t scare up - tick - on the streets. A meal would be - tock - in order, I think. Tick. Something young and fresh - tick - like that obnoxious little automaton - tock - on the corner. Tick. So hard to tell if they’re - tock - flesh and blood or - tick - fabric and oil. Tock. At least they all have a - tick - skeleton underneath. Tock.


End file.
